Torn Apart
by PikaNaNoDa
Summary: Keeping secrets can have unbearable consequences. JinHwoarang Yaoi.


"Torn Apart" by: Crimson Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or its characters. The lyrics aren't mine either; they belong to Stabbing Westward.  
  
Note: This is a songfic. The yaoi- implied….  
{}= Hwoarang's thoughts  
[]= Song lyrics  
+= flashbacks *****  
  
{I look at you now, lying there, almost lifeless. How will I ever forgive myself for this? It's my fault that you are like this now. I was so selfish, so- so stupid. All the sacrifices you made- I couldn't appreciate. You almost gave up everything for me. And all I gave up was- nothing. I've been the one taking an not giving back. But what did I really think I had to offer you? I've never had anything. I still have nothing….. I did have you and now I'm afraid you're lost to me. If only you could open your eyes and say you forgive me. I'd do anything. Anything. }  
  
[I know I should have told you, But I was so afraid you'd leave And now there's nothing left to say Well nothing you'd believe]  
  
{There are so many things I wish I would have told you. So many lies I told you when should've heard the truth. Now saying I'm sorry will do no good. The damage is done. I hid all the things I shouldn't have been involved with. But I felt I had no choice. 'You could've come to me for help, Hwoarang!'  
  
You were right. I could've come to you for help, but I was too proud to do so. I've always relied on myself before. I couldn't find a way to ask for help, not from you, not from anyone. I thought I was doing best in not telling you. I thought you would be hurt. But you ended up hurt anyway. }  
  
[I never meant to hurt you with The things I couldn't say I promise you tomorrow while Denying you today  
  
These lies have torn my world apart]  
  
{I was so stupid to lie about so many things. Sometimes I doubt my own intentions for you. Was it really love? Or was it just a side quest to some game I was playing? We weren't supposed to end up together. It wasn't part of the plan. Falling for you was an accident. We were only supposed to become friend even though we've always been rivals. It was supposed to appear that I wanted to make peace. All the while I was hiding the true meaning behind my words. }  
  
[A darkness grows inside me in fading shades of grey All the colors of the world are slowly sucked away]  
  
The red-head looks up at the machine as it begins to bee rapidly. He hurries from the room and calls for help. Immediately, nurses and doctors are filing into the small hospital room. The door is slowly closing before him, causing him to loose sight of the one he loves.  
  
He's asking what's going to happen but the tow nurses holding him back do not answer. He continues to ask but feels as if the world is ignoring him. He finally calms down as a nurse beckons him to a chair. Hwoarang sits and the last day plays over in his head in the form of a black and white flash movie.  
  
+ "Where have you been Hwoarang? I've been going out of my mind." The Japanese youth of twenty-one rushes over to his young Korean lover. "I'm okay. I had some things I needed to take care of." Jin's hair, somehow managing to stay down, hid the expression on his face. "You got a call earlier." The Korean looked curiously at the phone. "Who?" He got now answer.  
  
Moments went by, neither daring to say a word. Suddenly Jin decided he'd had enough of the silence. "I trusted you." Hwoarang looked up, alarmed. He opened his mouth to speak but not quick enough. "This whole thing was a lie! I meant nothing! I was merely a pawn in your game! You have been using me to get closer to Heihachi, closer to his miserable company! All you've wanted is money and power! How could you? Did you care for me at all? Was I simply amusement for when you got bored?"  
  
"Jin, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it Hwoarang! How long were you gonna keep this up? Would it have been another year, a few months?"  
  
"Jin, I didn't mean for you to find out like that. I didn't want to tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it only started as a plan to get the company, but then things changed unexpectedly. I didn't think you needed to know. I was afraid that if you found out, you'd leave."  
  
"Wow. So you're not lying for a change. I at least expected you to deny it a little. But then again, I wouldn't have believed you You're a liar. You've lied about everything."  
  
"Not everything. I do love you, Jin. I love you."  
  
"Don't you dare say that! You don't love me! I can't stand to look at you! Don't come near me ever again! I hate you!" At those words, Hwoarang looked up and noticed the tears in Jin's eyes. It was the first time Hwoarang had seen him cry.+  
  
Hwoarang's heart sank lower as he remembered the last words Jin had spoken to him with that look of pain on his face. He'd caused that hurt. Then the rest of the might stormed his mind.  
  
+Jin raced out the door, leaving the red-haired man alone in the apartment. Hwoarang stood there for a moment before he came to his senses. He ran after his love, not wanting things to end like this.  
  
Jin was just outside the building entrance, leaning against the brick wall. "Jin." The black-haired man looked up and turned his back to the one who'd betrayed him and began to walk in the opposite direction. Hwoarang walked after him. Jin heard the Korean calling his name as he followed. Jin quickened his pace. He then made to cross the street in an attempt to catch the bus parked there, passengers loading.  
  
There were bright white lights and a horn blowing. Hwoarang looked at the scene before him in horror. Jin's dismembered body lay behind the truck that had just run over him. The driver got out of the truck and began to vomit once he saw the young man's body. "Somebody call for help!" That was the last thing he heard before he fainted.+  
  
Hwoarang stood as the door to the room, which he had been staring at, opened slowly. He looked at the doctor's face. The doctor turned away. "I'm sorry," he heard the doctor say as he walked away. Two men were rolling something from the room. He ran to them and pulled the sheet from the body. "No!"  
  
[I'm sinking ever deeper to a place that's cold and black I can't believe I've lost you and you're never coming back]  
  
Two officers came and tore the boy from the deceased. He watched as Jin was rolled off toward the morgue. Jin was gone and it was his fault. What would he do now? Everything that mattered in his life just died. He felt as if a knife was being plunged into his chest and it was his hand holding the handle. He found himself curled up on the sidewalk outside of the hospital.  
  
[Soon the night will take me and save me from my pain Cloak me in cold darkness and help me loose your name]  
  
Hwoarang collected himself, stood, and headed off. He walked until he stood before his apartment building. He couldn't go back there, not without Jin. He turned and walked, not once looking back.  
  
[These lies have torn my world apart….]  
  
~owari~  
  
~a/n~ ….hit by a truck…..o.o That was not what I had planned on when I started writing, but it's finished now. So, what did ya think? Please review…..^^;; 


End file.
